


An Exclusive Affair

by OtterHell



Series: Kylux Modern AU [2]
Category: SW - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Tfa
Genre: Angry Sex, Car Sex, Drunk Sex, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Hux has had it up to HERE, Kylo Ren is a nuisance, M/M, Modern AU, PWP, Ren ruins a nice suit, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sugar Daddy Hux, all the sex, as much fluff as you can wring out of two assholes, but gets sum fuk out of it, insecure and aggressive Ren, make-up sex, too many of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterHell/pseuds/OtterHell
Summary: "You really meant what you said?" Kylo asked in one short breath, words spilling into one another. He didn't wait for Hux to even begin to reply before his hands were sliding downward, thumbs hooking on the waistband of Hux's suit pants."I'm the only one you've been fucked by--" Kylo began to lean his mouth in, brushing it against the pink-flushed tip of Hux's ear. "--or fucked, since we met?"





	An Exclusive Affair

**Author's Note:**

> This falls in the same universe as 'Casual Friday', which you can check out [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12789678). [ The Morning After ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883224) is the next one in the series. 
> 
> \--------------
> 
> This account is run and managed by two people: Tea and Fresh.
> 
> We are RP partners, and we're using this platform to unload our (copious) number of RPs.  
> Mostly smut, tbh.
> 
> The POV changes frequently, given the nature of roleplay writing, and if there are any noticeable continuity gaps it's 100% because the rp was abandoned for a few days/weeks before getting picked up again.
> 
> None of these works have been edited, touched up, or polished.

The dimly lit dining hall was filled to capacity with well-dressed men and women mingling over fancy cocktails and martinis, and for the life of him Kylo couldn't figure out what he was doing here.

 

It had started last week with Hux coolly informing him that he had scheduled an appointment for Kylo with one of his personal tailors. He hadn't elaborated much beyond stating that there was to be a formal dinner party the following week. Initially, Kylo assumed this meant he would be accompanying Hux there as his 'arm candy' for the night. Hux had been keeping him more or less a secret ever since Kylo had first started crashing at his penthouse apartment. Maybe now he wanted a handsome escort to follow him to his fancy cocktail parties with his investors.

 

But when they arrived -- discretely, at that, in a rented car with blacked-out windows that dropped them off at a private entrance -- Hux was immediately whisked away to speak with other rich men in designer suits. Kylo seated himself at the open bar, waiting for what he figured was Hux's inevitable return to flaunt him to his investors and shadier business partners.

 

That never happened. Not before dinner, anyway, though in that time Kylo had helped himself to glass after glass of some dry cocktail that burned the back of his throat and gradually darkened his mood. The suit he had been made to wear -- an off-black Armani one-button with a fifteen hundred dollar price tag -- was beginning to feel too warm and confining. Kylo loosened the steel grey tie around his neck and popped loose the first few buttons of his black dress shirt, but it did little to cool him off or make him feel any less agitated.

 

Eventually, he could sulk at the bar no longer. He pushed to his feet and at once felt the effects of an hour-long drinking binge; he stumbled just taking his first step, and struggled to keep from doing the same for every step thereafter. He wanted to find Hux, though, and so Kylo waded into the crowds of people whose names he did not know. He felt their eyes on him, probably because it was obvious by his lumbering gait that he was inebriated, but perhaps also because no one recognized him. Hux hadn't bothered introducing him, after all. 

 

The thought had Kylo quietly seething as he scanned the hall for a glimpse of bright copper hair.

 

Hux wasn't very difficult to find, standing off in some less populated corner of the room. He was conversing with another man, and though Kylo could only see his back from where he was currently standing he could tell at once that they were standing close -- much too close to be having a casual conversation.

It wasn't until the man placed his hand on Hux's shoulder and gave a gentle, far too intimate squeeze that Kylo felt his anger boil over. He was drunk enough by this point that he had absolutely no capacity to restrain himself, and so he stormed over, furious and single-minded and ready to tear the stranger's arm out of its socket.

 

"Who the fuck are you?" Kylo snarled when he was within earshot, but rather than giving the man a chance to explain or move away, he grabbed him by the elbow and yanked him back from Hux. He could see now that this was an older man, probably in his mid to late forties, and judging by the look of shock and confusion on his face he had no idea who Kylo was or why he was so enraged.

 

He started saying something -- some name Kylo promptly forgot, along with something about discussing investment opportunities that Kylo didn't believe for an instant. He shot an accusatory glance Hux's way, still maintaining his vise-like grip on the stranger's arm.

 

"Is that what I am, then? An investment?" His words were slurring together and his voice had raised loudly enough that several people nearby were staring, but Kylo didn't care. He wanted to break something, anything, because he had been right all along about his and Hux's arrangement being some temporary thrill. Now he had his sights elsewhere and Kylo was going to be left with nothing but this fucking suit.

 

Ren looked  _ dashing _ . 

 

That was, of course, to be expected when Hux had ushered him out of the house a week prior in order to meet with his tailor. He'd been pricked and poked and cinched and measured until he'd come home grousing about the - older, Vietnamese gentleman with over forty years' experience putting handsome men in perfect suits -  _ asshole with a tape measure _ that Hux had sent him to. Hux had sucked his dick between two conference calls to make up for it. 

 

The suit was impeccable. It fit Ren like a dream, coupled with a pair of silver Tiffany cufflinks that sat stark against the dark fabric, and put those broad shoulders and trim waist on display. Hux had wanted to climb him when he'd first stepped out of the bathroom with his hair pinned back and his jaw shaved smooth, smelling of sharp aftershave and fiddling with his tie. He'd fixed the tie and kissed a cheek and resolutely resisted the urge to strip Kylo after he'd only just dressed, finishing his own ensemble with a cream jacket over a navy shirt. Hair slicked, creases smoothed, and shared glasses of champagne on the drive from Hux's apartment to the party venue. 

 

It was very nearly romantic. 

 

Unfortunately, it was still a business endeavor, for Hux, and while Ren went off to familiarize himself with the wet bar, Hux had been passed around like a second-hand cellphone from one well-to-do investor to another wealthy heiress, making small-talk and putting on airs for the sake of appearances. 

 

By the time he found a moment for himself, his jaw ached from the smile he'd been forced to hold, and his hair had begun to wilt, the mousse and gel and whatever else keeping it slicked back and in some semblance of order starting to give up on him. 

 

Kylo was nowhere to be seen, either. Hux had assumed the man would join him at some point in the evening, but every time he'd glanced over to the bar, Ren was still there, nursing his second or fourth or seventh drink. Fine, then. If Ren was going to spend the entire night getting his money's worth at the free bar, then so be it. 

 

It wasn't like Hux had invited him with express purpose of making a date out of it, or something. 

 

He was on his third glass of champagne when one Mr. Andray pulled him aside, a little too close for comfort and smelling far too strongly of a top-shelf bourbon the bartender wouldn't of poured without a little  _ extra  _ on the side. Hux, of course, plastered on a smile and tipped his head, half to seem like he was paying attention and half to avoid the scent of intoxication that wafted between them. 

 

The conversation was simple enough to follow, at least. Idle chit-chat about stock prices, the weather, the latest car show Andray had been going to - he had _ extra tickets, see _ , and would be  _ delighted  _ if he had someone to go with him to the next one, in just a  _ couple _ of weeks, out in  _ California;  _ beautiful beaches, you know, Malibu is  _ perfect  _ this time of year - and whatever other drivel wealthy men with an agenda and three fingers of scotch spat out, as if Hux didn't make twice this man's paycheck in half the time. He tolerated it, because he tolerated everything when there was the occasional celebrity sponsor and subsequent paparazzo drifting in and out of the crowd, and was just in the process of extracting himself from an overly-friendly shoulder-squeeze when Andray just about flew in the opposite direction. 

 

_ "Who the fuck are you?" _

 

The voice was too familiar, even with a thick slur, and for one stomach-dropping moment, Hux felt an immeasurable, numbing calm wash over him, preparation for whatever was next to come. 

 

And come it did, in six-foot-three with an inadequacy complex that didn't require a degree to prognosticate.  

 

"Are you out of your _ fucking mind _ ?" In retrospect, not the best way to diffuse a situation, but Hux wasn't sober either and Ren looked one wrong move of snapping Andray's arm and landing all three of them in a jail cell for the night. The accusation might of stung a little, or a lot, too, flung without a thought like Hux hadn't made his  _ affections  _ clear a hundred times over prior to this moment. 

 

"You alcoholic oaf, let him  _ go  _ before you cause a bigger scene." 

 

If Hux had been attempting to diffuse Kylo's temper, he was doing a terrible job of it. Kylo bristled at his response but nonetheless released his bruising grip on the other man's arm, shoving him toward Hux in the process. The man managed to catch his balance in time to avoid stumbling directly into Hux; instead, he straightened up, hastily smoothed the wrinkles Kylo had made in his dinner jacket, and hurried back toward the the nearest crowd as quickly as he dared to without attracting too much notice. Kylo was sure he heard him mutter a nervous "I'll call you" as he brushed past Hux. Whether or not he really had said that, Kylo neither knew nor cared; he was already rounding on Hux, closing the few feet of distance between them as he gracelessly stepped forward and drew himself up to his full, imposing height. If not for the alcohol, Kylo would have settled on glaring Hux down like this --close, but not quite touching. But he hadn't the restraint nor the clarity of mind to realize how it might look to grab at Hux in the middle of a large, public venue, and so Kylo grasped at the front of his dress shirt with one hand and at his hip with the other. It was threatening but also clearly possessive, especially in the way he both dragged Hux closer while beginning to crowd him back toward the nearest wall.

 

"How long?" Kylo's words slurred into an accusatory growl, probably loud enough to still be audible to the several guests still nervously watching them nearby. He paid them no heed. "How long have you been  _ fucking _ other people?"

 

Hux itched to slap him, unwieldy oaf that Kylo was, but his feet were tripping over themselves and he already ran the risk of spilling his champagne all over the both of them, crystal flute grasped in one hand like a lifeline.

" _ What the fuck are you talking about? _ " Too loud, too loud even when hissed in his quietest whisper. People would talk. People were already talking - the strange, violent man with his grip like a vice around the waist of one Mr. Hux, young upstart CEO with daddy's money and a legacy to live up to.

His shoulder blades hit the wall and the crystal hit the floor, cracking but resolutely refusing to break, like it was trying to prove its own durability. Hux snarled, caged like an animal with claws that sunk into the perfect collar around Ren's neck, twisting the fabric into unrecognizable wrinkles and  _ putting _ the man where Hux wanted him, nose-to-nose so Ren no longer had room to pretend like he was any significant amount taller of the two of them.

 

"You fucking imbecile." They were alone. The whole ballroom could have gone up in flames around them and Hux would have neither noticed nor cared, confronted with Ren's wide, red-rimmed,  _ drunk _ gaze and a wet mouth slick with spit. He wanted to punch it. Wanted to give Ren something to really pout about. "You  _ fucking idiot _ ." He settled for a hard shake, showing teeth and ugly forehead creases much too deep for a man so young.

 

"Do you  _ honestly _ think I'd dress you up and bring you here so that I could pick up some  _ bit on the side _ while you watch?" Fingers flexed in Ren's collar, a threat that Hux had the wherewithal not to follow through on in full sight of everyone he did business with. "You disappear the moment we walk in to drink like a  _ fucking fish _ and you have the  _ gall _ to be upset? You piece of fucking shit. I didn't bring you here so that you could avoid me all night." And then quieter, softer, and with enough venom that he might as well have been telling Ren he'd fucked his mother: "You are the only person I've slept with since you showed up in my life, Ren."

 

Hux continued yelling, and so Kylo's temper continued to flare. His lip curled back into a snarl as Hux yanked at his collar and dragged him down to eye level. When Hux shook him, Kylo responded in kind by pressing his forearm against his chest and roughly shoving Hux back into the wall.

There was chatter nearby, niggling at the back of Kylo's mind, but his thoughts were too one-track and his vision too tunnelled to pay any mind to how much attention their altercation was attracting.  He barely heard the sound of the champagne flute cracking or whatever Hux was telling him over the sound of his own blood rushing past his ears. It wasn't until Hux's final, vitriol-laced remark, that Kylo's anger abated enough for his brain to process Hux's words, but even then he barely registered their meaning. Still, it was enough to throw him off-kilter. His snarling expression shifted to one of momentary shock and confusion, and his grip on Hux began to grow slack.

 

He hadn't expected Hux to tell him _ that, _ after all, nor had he anticipated it to be thrown at him like an insult rather than a reassurance. Perhaps that was why Kylo had such difficulty dismissing it as a lie.

 

Hux hadn't been sleeping around. Kylo couldn't bring himself to contest that, though it didn't make him any less inclined to find that other man and punch his face into a bloody mess.

 

But aforementioned man had disappeared off into the crowd, and Kylo had no desire to put any distance between himself and Hux. He was still gripping at the front of Hux's shirt and hadn't yet eased up the arm jammed up against his chest, but there was no longer any real threat behind any of it. If anything, he appeared desperate to keep Hux here, as if afraid he might disappear if Kylo didn't find a way to make him stay.

 

"Why did you, then?" Kylo asked in a muffled voice, still slurring but no longer quite as much as he had been while throwing around his venomous accusations. He sounded more petulant than truly incensed, at this point. "I thought you wanted to keep our 'arrangement' a secret."

 

"Desires  _ change _ ." Life wasn't static. Six months ago, Hux wouldn't of ever entertained the idea of fucking a virgin, much less letting one live in his home and share his bed. But here Kylo was - no longer a virgin, yes, but certainly as eager as one on a good day - pressing a forearm against his ribcage and slurring vodka-scented words against Hux's mouth. 

 

Two spots of color appeared high on Hux's cheeks, his own anger and mortification at the entire situation they'd found themselves in twisting with embarrassment related to the real reason he'd put Kylo through his tailor and dragged him out there. 

 

"I wanted to show you off, dumbass," he groused, avoiding eye contact. "I wanted to show you off and take you on a date that didn't involve you blowing me in a dark theater." There'd been a lot of those, in recent memories. Hux had seen and subsequently not paid attention to more movies in the past few months than he had in his entire life, and while that was all well and good, there surely was more to life than teenage-level fumbling. 

 

But that was moot, here. Kylo had spent all night avoiding him and Hux now had  _ damage control _ , including personal apologies and kissing ass to men and women that would still undoubtedly churn out rumors before they'd even gotten home that night. 

 

"Let me go," he muttered, prying his fingers away from Ren's collar and shoving persistently at his shoulders. "I'm calling you a cab."

While Kylo had initially assumed that Hux's reason for bringing him here was to flaunt him in some manner, he hadn't expected Hux to  _ admit  _ to it -- especially not after he had spent the night apparently too busy mingling to come find Kylo at the bar. He wasn't entirely sure he believed it, either, and the combination of alcohol and Kylo's insecurities had him clinging to the assumption that Hux had freely abandoned him. It left a hollow, aching feeling in his chest, one that Kylo was desperate to somehow quell, and so he was quick to turn to anger again when Hux mentioned the cab.

 

"No." Kylo remained an unmovable barrier despite Hux's constant shoving, using his larger frame to his advantage as he kept Hux boxed in against the wall. He neither cared nor realized that he was behaving like a stubborn child, or that there were more and more people beginning to stare. "I'm not leaving without you."

 

That may have sounded sweet, if Kylo hadn't said it in a sulky grumble, and if he wasn't still so visibly agitated.

 

Hux had to stay back and try to mop up the mess Kylo had made. He scowled, eyes narrowed to dangerous slits when the other man continued to refuse to move. Unfortunately, Ren was a fucking wall of solid muscle, all barrel-chest and tightly-corded strength that had proven to be both equally for an against Hux's benefit. 

 

" _ Fine. _ " Hux wasn't winning this battle; not right now, anyway. He pushed himself half an inch off the wall and then thumped back, still glaring like that would spurn Ren into action. 

 

"Come on, then. You've already made an ass of both of us." Another shove seemed to finally get Kylo off him, though this time Hux kept a hand wrapped around his shoulder, steering him towards the nearest exit without speaking to anyone in passing. 

 

They ended up slipping through the catering exit, past carts full of dirty glasses and covered trays loaded with appetizers and waiting for their chance out on the floor, Hux's fingers still digging angry bruises through the fabric of Ren's jacket and his silence icy. 

 

Kylo didn't want to appear as though he was uncomfortable with Hux's cold silence. At the same time, he was still practically vibrating with agitation. His temper hadn't yet boiled over, and even though Hux was humoring him as far as not making Kylo leave alone, their argument was clearly far from over.

It was with great difficulty that Kylo kept quiet for the first thirty seconds Hux spent dragging him from the crowded hallway into a neighbouring corridor. He lost his patience after that, and acted on the first inebriated impulse that struck him.

 

Kylo spun toward Hux and was on him in a split-second, unsteady from the alcohol but clearly not slowed down. He pressed Hux against a closed doorway, both wide hands on Hux's chest and easily keeping him pinned. His strength, too, had been unaffected by the liquor.

 

"You really meant what you said?" Kylo asked in one short breath, words spilling into one another. He didn't wait for Hux to even begin to reply before his hands were sliding downward, thumbs hooking on the waistband of Hux's suit pants.

 

"I'm the only one you've been fucked by--" Kylo began to lean his mouth in, brushing it against the pink-flushed tip of Hux's ear. "--or  _ fucked _ , since we met?"

 

They hardly got past the kitchen before Ren was upon him, shoving him up against a door with all that muscle, which he clearly could put to uses better than pushing Hux around. Hux was still pissed, shoulders bunched up and tense and glare vicious even in the face of his inebriated  _ Ren  _ and those huge hands on him. 

 

" _ Really _ ?" he hissed, and it was nothing at all to twist his fingers in Kylo's hair, the tied back waves offering an excellent handle for Hux to wrap his palm around and  _ yank _ . 

 

"Of all the fucking things to be concerned about -" but Kylo didn't care about public appearances. He never had, "- this is the one that concerns you the most?" 

 

Hux tilted his head back from that wandering mouth, but the action did little more than offer his throat up for perusal, lean and spotted pink as the rest of him. "Yes, Kylo.  _ Yes _ . You're the only fucking one. The only one I've had and the only one I've wanted to. Christ, if I'd known you were this insecure I would've referred you to a therapist by now." Barbed and stinging as the comment may have been, it was also undeniably laced with some measure of concern. "Is that what you thought about whenever you fucked me? That I spent my business trips showing off the hickeys you gave me to some Latin lover?"

 

Kylo hissed through his teeth at the rough tug at his hair, but it was hardly an angry sound; he seemed suddenly very eager for whatever physical attention Hux was paying him, violent or otherwise. And, drunk as he was, Kylo was powerless to hide just how much he liked it.

 

He was distracted enough that Hux's needling comments barely fazed him, though with his temper still raging Kylo did at least manage a vengeful too-rough squeeze of his ass. Hux was making light of what Kylo had been silently agonizing over for  _ months,  _ after all. If his tongue hadn't been so loosened, Kylo would have made a point to refuse to answer him..

 

Instead, he thoughtlessly divulged what had been on his mind all evening, speaking in a sullen mumble up against Hux's ear.

 

"Yes. I kept wondering how long it would be until you found someone else and kicked me out." He meant to stop there, but his lips and tongue kept moving. "Figured it'd be soon. Figured you had plenty of  _ better options _ ."

 

"You fucking idiot." 

 

Behind him, the doorknob jammed into his lower back, leaving Hux with a sizable bruise that he would later agonize over, but for now it at least showed him where to reach, blessedly unlocked and swinging inwards when he twisted it. They stumbled inside a cleaning closet. and he kicked it shut, very nearly falling were it not for Ren's arms still wrapped like a vice around him. 

 

"Why the fuck would I even go looking when I already have you?" he hissed, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. They were plunged into darkness, some bucket clattering underfoot when Hux put all of his weight forward to shove Kylo against the door. His mouth met a sharp jaw, or maybe the bridge of Ren's nose, and after a bit of fumbling he caught a fat bottom lip between his teeth, like if he bloodied it enough, Kylo would never doubt again. 

 

"You are the only one." He reiterated his previous answer, but there was so much more; something to dwell on later, maybe, when he wasn't busy guiding Ren's hand to the front of his trousers, his own fingers plucking at a belt-buckle in the darkness. "Okay? Nobody else; not since you showed up. And if you ever make a scene like that again, you're sleeping in the fucking garage with all the other homeless." 

 

Even with his vision Kylo had been uncoordinated from the alcohol, but the moment he was plunged into darkness he was rendered practically helpless. Thankfully, he still had a hold on Hux, and that was enough to keep him from losing his balance. On this side of the closet door, Kylo found  _ he _ was the one being pinned back against it. He didn't mind. In fact, it was reassuring to have Hux press into him and touch him and grab at Kylo's hand to direct it to wherever it was needed. If Hux didn't want this, he wouldn't be demanding it so vehemently.

 

Kylo, of course, was eager to oblige him. He managed to work loose the front of Hux's trousers with both hands and a bit of desperate fumbling. After some more blind, awkward feeling around, he succeeded in slipping a hand down Hux's briefs so that he could roughly palm at his hardening cock. It was gratifying to feel Hux's body reacting to him like this, and it did a great deal to ease the uncomfortable aching that persisted in Kylo's chest. Hux seemed to be telling the truth. If he didn't  _ want _ Kylo, he wouldn't be touching him so desperately. He wouldn't already be hard and throbbing in Kylo's hand.

 

"Okay," Kylo said in a throaty whisper, his lower lip deliciously swollen and aching and tasting faintly of blood. He blindly leaned in, wanting to return to Hux the favour but finding his jaw, instead. Kylo ran his tongue along it and grazed his teeth against the soft skin of Hux's earlobe. " _ Nobody else _ ."

 

Happy they'd settled that matter, Hux indulged himself in a slow, luxurious shudder, rolling his hips into the palm that found its way around the length of his dick. Good.  _ Rough _ , callused fingers toyed over the length of him and left him muffling a moan against Kylo's shoulder. It was somehow better that he couldn't see right then. Thrilling, to not know what was coming next or where he might be touched. Maybe they'd use a blindfold some other time. 

 

Kylo's hand squeezed and Hux gave him one of those breathy little gasps he usually had to work three times as hard for, the champagne and his own adrenaline hyping every little touch to something worth moaning over. 

 

"That's right," he slurred, somewhere near the place where Kylo's tie wrapped around his throat, too tight like a noose Hux couldn't get off. He bit the silky fabric instead, sunk his teeth into the cloth so that the skin underneath would bear the imprints. "No one else, Kylo. How long have you wanted me to say that, hm? Did you dream about it?" Teeth grazed a clean-shaved jaw, the faint taste of cologne and aftershave left on his tongue while he worked his own hand into Ren's trousers, shoving him down his thighs so that he could palm the thick length of his dick through his boxers, the fabric already wet with pre. Had he been able to see the stained silk, he might've marveled at the dark spot that turned the navy nearly-black. He could feel it, though, could feel the way it made the fabric slippery, gliding smooth over Ren's dick and leaving his fingers a little tacky. 

 

"Did you fuck your own hand and imagine me promising you forever?" 

 

In the cramped space of the supply closet, it felt as though Hux was consuming every one of Kylo's remaining senses. His sense of touch was especially sensitive, probably in no small part due to the alcohol. So, when Hux tugged down his pants and cupped Kylo's dick in his hand, the heat of it alone had him moaning against the side of Hux's throat. He jerked his hips into the touch, silently demanding more. Hux seemed willing to give it to him. Hopefully he would. Hopefully Kylo's 'bad behaviour' earlier would not preclude him from being allowed to come tonight. It wouldn't be the first time Hux had cruelly denied him release, after all.

 

But Kylo was desperate in more ways than one this time, and that desperation, coupled with his lowered inhibition, made him far more willing than usual to tell Hux what he wanted to hear. He usually at least  _ tried _ to feign some amount of self-control, if only to deny Hux the pleasure of seeing him completely fall apart.

 

" _ Yes." _ Kylo wasn't sure what he was agreeing to, exactly. Possibly everything.  _ Yes _ , he had dreamed about it, had even lost sleep over it.  _ Yes _ , he had fucked himself before, possibly more than once, to the pathetic fantasy of Hux promising himself to Kylo and of Hux proclaiming that Kylo was  _ his _ . He couldn't say for how long that had gone on for, though. It was possibly longer than Kylo dared to admit, even to himself.

 

He didn't get around to responding to that question. Instead, he let out another breathless groan, trying to somehow coordinate both his hand slowly pumping Hux's cock and the grinding of his hips against Hux's palm, but it was nowhere near enough and Kylo was quickly growing frustrated. With a stuttering sigh into Hux's neck, Kylo gave his cock another firm squeeze as if this might somehow help convince Hux to do the same for him " _ Fuck, _ please--"

 

Kylo didn't use that word often, but right now it slid as easily off his tongue as every other slurred sentence and unrestrained moan.

 

" _ Please _ , Hux. Give me more."

 

" _ Dirty boy _ ; look at you." Ren so rarely begged, that Hux was ready to milk him for every last, desperate little sound. He scraped his teeth over Kylo's jaw, slipping his fingers into the opening of the boxers. They came in contact with fevered flesh, hot and hard and drooling precum onto his fingers. Hux squeezed, felt Ren's thighs flex and his ass squeeze and his hips stutter. He didn't need to see any of it; already he knew what Kylo's face would look like, how his mouth parted and his adam's apple bobbed with every ragged, needy breath. 

 

" _ Fuck _ ." His thumb dragged wet over the head of Kylo's dick, pressing briefly against the slit before the downstroke. Kylo seemed to have forgotten entirely how to work his hips and his hand at the same time, grip squeezing intermittently around Hux's cock while Hux was only more than happy to toy with Ren's sensitive foreskin, plucking at it and pulling it away from Kylo's shaft before letting it snap back. He crowded in closer, slotted them together with trousers and pants and shirttails in the way, wrapping one long-fingered hand around the both of them and guiding Kylo to do the same. 

 

"Not getting rid of you any time soon, darling."  _ Never _ , but Hux was just sober enough not to blurt out stupid promises. He brought his other hand up and curled it around the back of Ren's neck, hauling him down for a kiss that started in an awkward clack of teeth before easing into something softer,  _ dirtier _ , wet with tongue and spit-slick lips. 

 

Kylo always looked so good when he was kissed stupid, and suddenly, desperately, Hux wanted to see it. He tore himself away from that wide mouth with a gasp that melted into a moan when the head of his dick nudged up against Kylo's, and scrambled to feel the wall beside them for a lightswitch, finding one and flicking it on. 

 

The single bulb above them flickered to life, painting them both in deep shadows and highlighting Ren's face in stark contrast, his forehead and large nose yellow-white while the rest of him was a shade of burnt orange from the incandescent light-source. 

 

"Pretty,  _ pretty  _ thing." 

 

Hux leaned back just far enough to force Kylo to watch their dicks as they disappeared between slippery fingers, foreskin sliding up to cover Kylo's glans before being pulled back. 

 

"Don't you dare cum, Ren. Don't you  _ dare _ ; I've still got plans for you." 

 

Kylo was always hungry for praise, but it affected him now more than ever. He _ needed _ that validation; he needed to know Hux had been telling him the truth, that he meant every word of it when he told Kylo that he wanted _ him _ and no one else. Kylo groaned and cussed as Hux continued to touch his cock and nip at his jaw, showering Kylo with attention he was only too eager to take. When Hux began to play with his foreskin, softly tugging and toying with the sensitive flesh, Kylo was quickly reduced to a whimpering mess. He was too drunk to keep quiet. He was too drunk to really _ care _ about keeping quiet.

 

Hux's mouth mostly silenced him, at least. Kylo was sloppy and uncoordinated in reciprocating, but he sure as hell made every effort to try. His hand kept erratically jerking and twisting around his and Hux's cock without finesse. His attempts at kissing Hux back were equally inept, more teeth and halting gasps than tongue. He grunted in disappointment when Hux suddenly moved away, grabbing blinding at his collar to haul him back, but before Kylo could he was rendered momentarily blind by the lightbulb flickering on overhead. When his eyes adjusted to the yellowish fluorescence, Kylo was met by the sight of of his and Hux's precum-slicked cocks squeezing and sliding against one another.

 

" _ Fuck _ , Hux--" Kylo hissed through his teeth, curling his fingers in the front of Hux's shirt and pulling him back in to mouth at his jaw and nip at the sensitive lobe of his ear. "I can't--"

 

The alcohol had exhausted his stamina, and Kylo was already worked up enough that it wouldn't take much more than a few more rough strokes to make him cum.

 

But Hux had told him not to, so Kylo did what he could to delay the inevitable by squeezing the base of his dick. His words were more slurred than before, barely comprehensible and peppered with throaty grunts.

 

"Can't hold out, m'gonna--"

 

Kylo had never been particularly good at the waiting game. Impatience was in genetics, probably, and no matter how many times Hux had tried to play this game, he'd never been able to stave off the inevitable. He'd learned quickly when to back off - when to stop completely cold or run the risk of ruining whatever plans he'd had in store. 

 

This was one such time. Hux pried his hand away and slapped Kylo's fingers off, kissing him instead like that would make up even an ounce for the casual cruelty of stopping a handjob right before orgasm. Ren could wait, though. He had before and he would again and there was no way in hell Hux was letting them finish in a dirty supply closet (though how that was any different from a dirty bathroom stall or a dirty alleyway, he was too drunk to explain). He wasn't drunk enough, however, to let this happen here. 

 

So he tucked Kylo back into his trousers and kissed his whine until it softened to a whimper and smeared his precum fingers all over that sharp jawline and even into dark hair, hauling himself away only when his patience was thin enough to snap. 

 

"C'mon,  _ c'mon _ . Don't even think about touching yourself, Kylo. I swear to God if you cum before we're in the car I'm not fucking you," he threatened, buttoning his own trousers up as best he could. It was a fruitless endeavor overall. Anyone looking would be able to tell immediately what they'd been up to, and it didn't help that Hux's fingers continually  _ touched  _ \- Kylo's hip and his thighs and the meat of his ass - as they stumbled out of the supply closet together, forgetting the light and the door and starting down the hall. 

 

"I'll lock you out of the car," Hux continued to slur, one hand around Kylo's waist and mouth pressed to his ear. "I'll lock you out, and I'll fuck my hand, and you can watch through the window if you're so inclined, so don't you dare cum right now." 

 

Hux might very well be bluffing, but Kylo didn't want to risk it; he knew from personal experience just how cruelly withholding Hux could be when he felt so inclined. In his current state of desperation and drunkenness, Kylo wouldn't be able to stand being denied more physical contact, so he wisely obeyed and kept his hands away from his cock. It was still a great feat of self-control for Kylo to keep from cumming in his pants as Hux tugged back them up onto his hips, just the small amount of friction from the fabric against his cock enough to test his resolve. The kiss didn't help, and when they broke apart again, Kylo was a panting, quivering mess. His eyes desperately stared past Hux at the opposite wall in a last-ditch effort to keep his orgasm at bay. Surprisingly, this seemed to work.

 

A moment later, Kylo found himself being steered blindly down the hallway, gratefully supported in this endeavour by the arm around his waist.  Although the sustained contact  made it more difficult for Kylo to keep his mind off of his dick, it kept him from stumbling over his own two feet -- which he surely would be, with how quickly Hux was walking. The feel of his breath and purr of his voice alone were making Kylo's legs feel a bit unsteady. He exhaled shakily in an effort to soothe himself, while at the same time curling his fingers around the ones on his waist and reaching around with his other hand to squeeze Hux's ass.

 

"I've always liked your ass," Kylo said, still badly slurring. "So it wouldn't take much for me to get hard again. Y'wouldn't have to lock  _ anything _ ."

 

Maybe he was pushing it, but Kylo didn't have the mental awareness to tell if he was.

 

"Now where would be the fun in  _ that _ ?" Teeth scraped over an over-large earlobe, tongue darting out to wet the soft skin, and they both nearly lost their footing when Hux clearly became far too involved in what he was doing with his mouth, stumbling along and catching himself only by the good graces of Kylo's arm around his waist. "You know how much I love  _ you _ -" 

 

Bad place to pause and shove Ren against the wall, but pause he did, knocking them into a trolley that rolled a few feet and banged somewhere behind them. He pressed himself all down Kylo's front, hands curling around his hips and bodies grinding while he mouthed along that impossible throat, touched his impossible man, "- when you squirm," he finished, then shoving both hands into Kylo's back pockets and urging him in closer, tighter. The bite of his zipper where his dick rubbed against the inside of his pants was very nearly unbearable with how painful it was, but that was worth it, ultimately, for the way the filthy grind of his hips had Kylo shuddering against him. 

 

Hux kissed him again, drunk on champagne and adrenaline and his own loosened inhibitions, then laced their fingers together and tugged, finding an exit that spat them out into the parking lot some minutes later. They may have been spotted - guests leaving the venue catching them as they scurried to the car - but Hux didn't care, fishing his keys out of his pocket as they came upon the dark vehicle. 

 

"You left lube in the glove compartment, yeah?"

 

Kylo would never admit it, but his heart skipped a beat at the word  _ love _ , and it was a struggle not to make his disappointment obvious when it turned out there was more to that sentence. Thankfully, Hux had left him panting and speechless against the wall. Kylo was surely imperceptible.

 

To further hide his reaction -- and to keep himself distracted from his own thoughts -- Kylo eagerly grinded up against Hux's body and roughly groped his ass. 

 

It didn't take much to distract him from this undesirable train of thought; Hux had a very talented mouth, and Kylo made a point of sloppily wrestling his tongue and biting his lips as they kissed and stumbled out into the parking lot. It wasn't a very long walk, but Kylo's patience was worn down to a fine thread by the time they reached Hux's car.

 

"Yes," he managed to say, inwardly congratulating himself for always having the foresight to leave lube around in convenient places -- he had even stuffed a few packets in the pockets of his suit. Kylo hadn't imagined their evening ending quite like this, but he also hadn't been wrong to assume it would end with semi-public sex.

 

When Hux managed to unlock the car doors, Kylo pushed him up against one and began sinking his teeth into Hux's throat with every intention of leaving him a few dark, possessive bruises. He was clearly too inebriated to pay heed to the fact that Hux didn't like him marking above the collar, just as he didn't seem to care that there were a few guests standing in full view of them elsewhere in the parking lot. All that mattered was his aching cock and the way Hux's body felt slotted against his.

 

There would be time enough for stupid declarations and unnecessarily over-blown confessions in the future, when Hux didn't know that there was lube just within reach and that they had the rest of forever to get around to saying words he wasn't sure his tongue was capable of forming as a standalone thought. 

 

The doors clicked open when he managed to locate his key, and Hux had just figured out how to work the handle to the backseat with Kylo's heavy form pressed against his back when he was twisted around, shoved against the chrome finish so that Ren could bite a few more ill-placed hickeys along his throat and jaw. Hux didn't have it in him to be upset by this development. Each quick, dirty pull of Kylo's mouth and scrape of teeth had something liquid-hot pooling low in his gut, dick tenting the front of his trousers obscenely while he panted for more and let his head tip back, fingers in the mess he'd made of Kylo's hair. 

 

Hux was sure - somewhere in the part of his animal hindbrain reserved especially for moments of public vulnerability, like it expected a saber-tooth tiger to jump out at any moment and put an end to this most important of biological tasks - that they were being watched at a distance, guests in various states of intoxication pausing to look on with abject curiosity or mild disgust at the two figures parked in F16 grunted and groaned and touched each other in every conceivable manner. Hux pulled Ren's shirttails out of his pants and didn't give a fuck about the onlookers. 

 

"C'mon," he grunted, Kylo's belt yanked open by some miracle, and reached back again for the car door, shoving with his free hand against a barrel chest to try and move the tank currently draped over him. "I want you on my lap, or your  _ knees _ , or - where the fuck is the lube, Ren?" 

 

Kylo let Hux push him away and subsequently yank him into the back passenger seat. Despite that the luxury sedan was reasonably spacious, it was a bit of a struggle for Kylo to duck inside and slam the door shut behind him with his limbs in a disoriented tangle. He ended up half on top of Hux, one knee pressed between his thighs while his opposite leg kept him steady on the car floor. There was more hapless squirming as Kylo fished out a few packets of lube from his jacket pocket and helpfully deposited them on Hux's chest. He stripped his suit jacket off after that, throwing it blindly into the front seat.

 

"There's more in the glove compartment," he reminded Hux, clearly too much of a mess of half-stripped clothing and too-long limbs to reach for the lube himself. Besides, Kylo was eager to get the fucking Hux had so teasingly promised him; he was already scrambling to remove his pants, fumbling unsuccessfully with the zipper a few times, and hitting his head on the roof of the car when he started struggling to pull them down off his hips.

 

Fucking useless. Hux didn't even ask why Ren had lube  _ on  _ him in the middle of a packed venue, though he supposed it would've been just as likely for them to have had sex in the supply closet if he'd known.

 

He struggled out of his own jacket, popped two buttons trying to get his shirt off, and ended up playing an awful game of Twister on his way for more lube, caught under Ren's elbow and trying to avoid the knee uncomfortably close to his crotch. Two more packets would have to do, and he came back with all four clutched in his hand. It was then that the logistics of the entire situation seemed to make themselves known, and Hux was left to try and maneuver his (not-exactly-compact) form against Kylo and his massive everything. 

 

Somehow, he ended up shoved against the door, armrest digging into his lower back while Ren hovered over him, one knee wedged between Hux's thigh and the back cushion while his other leg remained firmly on the floor. Both of their trousers were as off as they were going to get, and Hux's fingers, glistening-wet with lube, pressed between Ren's ass and against his hole, two curling easily inside the other man while they kissed and pretended like this wasn't entirely uncomfortable. 

 

His current position wasn't exactly comfortable -- Kylo couldn't seem to get his limbs into an arrangement that didn't cause something to ache after a few moments, or that didn't result in him losing his balance and almost elbowing Hux. This didn't matter much, though, not when Kylo considered the trade-off. It was either moderately awkward sex on the leather backseat of Hux's car, or waiting the ten-plus minutes it would take to drive back to his apartment and continue fucking on the first available surface.

 

Kylo didn't have that kind of patience right now. Even Hux's hand was moving too slowly for him; he growled as two slick fingers pressed into his ass, insistently grinding back against Hux's knuckles to wordlessly demand more. Kylo could take it. Hell, as far as he was concerned, he didn't  _ need _ prepping.

 

He made this known seconds after Hux started slipping a third finger inside, reaching back to swat at his hand.

 

"Just hurry up and fuck me." While his words were still slurred, Kylo sounded resolute in his demand. He was already moving, too, figuring the best way for them to fuck like this was with Hux in the seat and Kylo facing the dashboard. So, he somewhat gracelessly shifted to do exactly that, using the backs of the two front seats to keep himself steady.

 

"Fuck,  _ c'mon _ ."

 

If Kylo wanted to spend the whole of the next day bitching and moaning about a hangover and a sore backside, then that was his prerogative, Hux supposed, and maneuvered himself into whatever position the other man was trying to put them in after slapping his fingers none-too-kindly away. He ended up sprawled out, feet planted on the floor while Kylo perched himself on his lap with the whole long, lean line of his back for Hux to run his fingers over. If he craned his head just a bit, he could even make eye-contact with the man in the rearview mirror. 

 

"Fuck. Needy, aren't you?" He couldn't keep himself from teasing, Ren's slick hole dragging over his dick and leaving him to bite his lip against an ill-timed moan. 

 

He couldn't hold out for long, though. Spreading Kylo's ass with his fingers splayed out on the meat of it, Hux used his free hand to guide his dick in place and watched for a moment as the head of his cock disappeared into that tight heat. "Mn,  _ Christ _ . How long has it been more than the sex and the money, hm? How long have you cared about whether or not I kept lovers, Kylo?" 

 

Kylo leaned his head against his forearm and felt his thighs begin to shake under the strain of keeping himself hovering over Hux's lap as he waited for him to begin pressing his dick inside. Thankfully, Hux didn't make him wait long. The thick head caught on the rim of Kylo's hole once, and then Hux was spreading his ass and pushing it in. Almost at once, Kylo sank down the rest of the way onto Hux's lap, hissing at the sharp ache of stretching his ass perhaps a bit too quickly. He would probably be sore from this tomorrow -- and not just in his ass, either -- but Kylo didn't care. He needed this right now. He needed the physical validation that Hux really did want him.

 

So, he didn't bother to give himself another moment to adjust. Still braced against the back of the driver's seat, Kylo lifted his hips a couple inches above Hux's thighs and then quickly sank back down again. The way Hux's cock dragged inside him, the way he ached and felt completely  _ full,  _ was making Kylo bite his swollen bottom lip just to keep from moaning too whorishly in response. Hux's question, unfortunately, demanded a response, and so Kylo blurted the first honest answer that came to mind.

 

"Weeks _." _ He was glad Hux couldn't easily see his face like this; Kylo's skin was flushed and his eyes a bit wet from the sting in his ass, not to mention the unwanted jab of emotion he felt at having confessed to  _ caring _ . Kylo made a point not to care about people. He knew from personal experience just how inevitably they would all disappoint him.

 

And yet, here he was, fucking Hux in his car while admitting to having  _ feelings. _

 

Kylo ground his hips back particularly hard the second time, his voice strained and muffled by his forearm.

 

"And you? How long--?"

 

_ Weeks _ . Not that long, generally speaking, but in the context of their relationship it may as well have been years. Hux groaned at the tight-tight clench of Kylo's body around him and clamped his hands over those tree-trunk thighs, holding him steady for just  _ one fucking moment  _ while he took a deep breath and mouthed along the knobs of Kylo's spine. 

 

" _ Weeks _ ?" And now it was his turn to sound unsure, hesitant like the confession was too much. It very nearly was. Hux pressed his face to the center of Kylo's back, slid his arms around Kylo's heaving chest and thumbed at a nipple in the ensuing silence, leaving Ren with kiss after kiss along the moles that decorated his lumbar region like that might be the answer he knew the man wanted. 

 

"Long enough." Too long. Longer than he had any right to, given their relationship and where it had started. 

 

"It's  _ you _ , you fucking dolt." Hux bit him, then, along the skin just above his kidney like that wasn't an absurd thing to do in the first place, before finally shifting, sitting up a little and leaning back and dragging Kylo's bulky body with him, until they were pressed front-to-back and he could reach down and wrap a tight hand around Ren's leaking dick. It wasn't the most conducive to moving, but he could grind his hips up and bite along Kylo's neck and squeeze his dick with a shared groan, pressing his face into hair that smelled like hot cologne and sweat while his calves cramped up and he tried not to say too much. 

 

It wasn't as rough a fucking as Kylo was normally content to receive, but the car was too cramped for Hux to get any real leverage. Kylo found he didn't particularly mind, though. Hux had curled his smaller body around Kylo's, and between the hand on his cock and the way Hux kept nudging up against his prostate, he knew he wouldn't last long.

 

So, he enjoyed it while he could, grinding his ass into Hux's lap and arching back with every indulgently rough bite at his throat. The windows were too darkly tinted for anyone to peer through without pressing their face to the glass or peeking through the front windshield, but _ Kylo _ could see outside perfectly clearly, and the sight of the other dinner guests in the rear view mirror had him cussing under his breath and grinding more insistently into Hux's lap.

 

It wasn't much longer after that -- a few more nudges against his prostate had Kylo's cock wet and leaking, and when Hux started jacking him off harder he came mere seconds later. He was usually quiet when he did, but the mix of alcohol and  _ feelings _ and the overwhelming sensation of Hux still rocking balls-deep in his ass had Kylo sobbing his release with garbled cusses interspersed with Hux's name. He came into Hux's still-pumping fist and felt his ass clench tight around his dick, making him feel that much _ fuller.  _ It was intense, but Kylo reveled in it, still cursing and groaning as his orgasm continued rocking through him. He turned his head around as best he could to press a sloppy kiss against the corner of Hux's mouth, stifling a whimper when his dick began to feel oversensitive in his hand.

 

While he couldn't quite peer over Kylo's shoulder to watch him, Hux could  _ feel  _ the way he came, spilling hotly over his own dick and Hux's fingers. Everything got slippery all at once, slick and wet with Kylo's cum and the lube still clinging to Hux's palm. He groaned into the bruise he'd left a moment earlier, then bit him again, jerking his hips once, twice, into the tight heat of Kylo's body. 

 

When he came it was a right proper moan, breathed out like a concession of defeat for Kylo's ability to draw it out of him. Hux buried his face in Kylo's back and pumped him full; again, they had forgotten a condom and again, Hux didn't care at all, breath harsh and thighs shaking desperately. 

 

"Fuck,  _ fuck _ , Kylo." It was too good for the back of a car in full view of anyone who got too close, and it would certainly be obvious to the other guests - whoever may have been left to trickle out of the venue this early in the evening - once they were out of the car exactly what they'd gotten up to. Hux pressed his sweaty face to Kylo's sweaty back and finally eased off his dick, smoothing come-slicked fingers over his torso instead like if he vengefully rubbed Kylo's own cum into the coarse hair trailing from his navel to his crotch, that might somehow make up for the compromising position they now found themselves in, where any more ran the risk of smearing  _ fluids  _ all over the nice leather seats. 

 

"There's tissues in the console box," he breathed, voice muffled and lazy against Kylo's throat, then nuzzled his way behind one over-large ear, kissing the lobe and then finding the spot right behind it where Kylo had a mole. 

 

Hux wasn't exactly making Kylo  _ want _ to lean forward and rifle around for Kleenex, what with all the tender attention he was paying to Kylo's neck. Kylo released a small, contented sigh and leaned into Hux's kisses, eyes slipping shut and body going slack as he allowed himself a moment to bask in the post-orgasm bliss. It was a few moments later before, grudgingly, his eyes blinked open and he leaned forward to grab the tissues. This involved a bit of fidgeting in Hux's lap, and a sharp throb in his ass reminded Kylo that he would be sore in the morning. He certainly didn't mind -- if anything, a bit of pain made it  _ better _ .

 

Quiet now, save for his slightly uneven breathing, Kylo pressed the compact box of Kleenex into Hux's hand and slowly slid up and off of his lap. He could feel Hux's cum -- still warm against Kylo's flushed skin -- spill from his hole and trickle down his thigh. He shivered at the sensation, finding he enjoyed it far more than he usually did. Perhaps it was simply a matter of feeling as though Hux felt just as possessive over  _ him  _ that was so satisfying -- as if cumming in his ass was an inherently possessive act and not a result of forgetting to wear a condom.Still, Kylo almost didn't bother wiping his thighs dry. It was only because he knew how much Hux would disprove of him getting cum on his designer suit pants that Kylo grudgingly reached back to grab a tissue.

 

"You're not going back in, are you?" The question came out of seemingly nowhere, and Kylo actually sounded a bit more lucid when he voiced it, his syllables not running into one another quite so much.

 

"No." Not in the state he was in currently, at any rate, and not when going back meant going to kiss ass and mingle with people he didn't give a fuck about to begin with. Hux snagged a few tissues for himself, wiping his softening cock and his sticky hand, and then used a clean one to catch what he could still see clinging to the curve of Kylo's ass, pinching the firm muscle with a small smirk. 

 

They shifted around in the ensuing silence, punctuated by grunts and the rustle of clothes while Hux tried to make himself reasonably presentable. He'd have to get out of the car to step around towards the driver's seat, anyway, and trying that with his dick out was a recipe to have the cops called. There was hand sanitizer in the box as well - enough left at the bottom for him to rub the stickiness away from his fingers, wiping them dry with another tissue once he was done. The rest, along with a kiss to a bruised lip, was passed along to Kylo. 

 

It wasn't until they were both sat in the front, Hux behind the wheel and Kylo beside him, that Hux spoke again, engine rumbling to life and nearly drowning out his voice. "Let's go home." He would deal with whatever fallout there was in the morning. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone curious:
> 
> Fresh wrote for Hux  
> Tea wrote for Ren


End file.
